Finn the Truck Driver
Personality Finn is a high energy, happy, and sociable guy. He only ever has well wishes and has rarely been seen to get down about things, even when they negatively affect him. He has a feud with his old lady's cat and feels he must assert dominance over her. Backstory Finn was a semi truck driver, mostly working as a logging trucker. He is implied to be Canadian, likely from British Columbia, a reference to his actor. He likes Thomas Kinkade, and imagines settling down in King Falls one day with his family. He also has come to love the Twilight Novels, "Team Jacob all the way", and chasing mail carriers. King Falls AM Finn calls in during episode one to chat about his favourite things in King Falls and is the first person to report the Rainbow Lights. He compares King Falls to a painting and says it's beautiful, but he only ever comes through late at night. He had never had the opportunity to stop in King Falls, but had been to Rose's Diner. He then concluded the call because of the appearance of the Rainbow Lights, claiming it was dangerous to stay on the line while dealing with what he was seeing. Later, in episode four, he hits a dog while driving on Route 72 and calls into the station concerned. While stopping to check on it, the dog runs after him on two legs, revealing it's actually a werewolf. We later find out it catches Finn and turns him into a werewolf. Finn calls again in episode eleven to comment on how scary Lance McCord's tape is. Ben Arnold deters this conversation, asking how he is since their last encounter with him ended abruptly. Finn shows off some of his newly acquired werewolf-like traits, such as growling, howling, and scratching himself, leaving Ben and Sammy concerned and confused. Finn denies having hit the dog in episode four, and ends the call shortly after, accepting the advice to see a doctor or vet. He next calls in episode sixteen to wish Sammy and Ben a merry Christmas. He explains he's gotten some shots now, and that the boys shouldn't worry about him. In episode thirty-one, Finn calls to comment on how creepy having a skinwalker co-worker would be. He makes note that he heard about the first time Storm Sanders attacked Sammy and Ben, and Sammy is grateful for the support. Once again Ben tries to change the topic by asking Finn about his lycanthropy, which Finn outright denies. He claims jokes like that are why his "old lady" makes him take flea baths twice a month and why he always feels like something's afoot. He says he's noticing strange things because Sammy and Ben convinced him of it, like having a sore throat after a full moon. Finn doesn't call again until episode seventy when he offers support to Sammy Stevens after hearing about Jack Wright's disappearance. He explains that he had his license taken and no longer drives the logging route through King Falls, hence no longer calling regularly. He also finally admits to being a werewolf, explaining that it was Freddie Osbourne who turned him back in 2015. Sammy argues, but Finn explains Ben called it from the start and Finn didn't want to listen. He explains a distaste he and Freddie have for one another due to Finn's reluctance to join Freddie's pack, but Finn claims you just have to make do with what life gives you. Finn then winds himself up growling at a cat, and Emily Potter asks to get more information about lycanthropy from him some time. Appearances Trivia * Finn was allergic to dogs. Whether or not he still is is unknown. * Sammy mentions Finn by name in his thank you to the listeners on the first Sammiversary, alongside Troy Kreighauser, Emily Potter, Ron Begley, and Rose. * When Sammy tries to convince Ben that anyone could have been taken by the lights, he mentions Tim Jensen and Finn as examples. * Finn has the longest gap between appearances of any recurring character, having not appeared for forty-two consecutive episodes between The Forgotten and Like You're Running Out of Time * Due to his werewolf nature, Finn has incredible hearing and sense of smell. Category:Characters